


Nothing Compared To You.

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriend problems, Idiots in Love, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealousy, M/M, Post-Purgatory (Supernatural), Prompt writing, Tired Dean Winchester, idiots need to talk, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Benny and Dean are close and it’s driving Cas crazy. Who would have thought that Angels can get so jealous?
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Nothing Compared To You.

**Author's Note:**

> Today there were too many unfinished ideas circling around and driving me crazy  
> and i'm so damn tired

**Nothing Compared To You.**

\- Cas, will you, please, tell me what’s going on? I just can’t take it anymore. - Dean groaned, running his hands over his face before peering up at Cas through his fingers.

They have been back from Purgatory and everything was fine, just that Cas was still acting oddly and being extra grumpy.

Today it has gotten to the point where Cas was not speaking to anyone, sitting away from everyone and peering up the sky like the whole universe has wronged him.

Dean has tried to be gentle, he has tried his best but now he was just tired and annoyed! He hasn't even done anything wrong to earn such a reaction from Cas!

Dean didn’t really expect an answer so it was a surprise when Cas’ steal glare was directed to him.

Dean dropped his hands back in his lap, waiting patiently for Cas to say something.

\- Were you involved with the Vampire? - He finally grinded out, something flashing in his stormy blue eyes.

\- What? Benny? Involved how? You know that we had a deal about bringing him back to the Earth, we did it, everything’s good. - Dean shrugged.

Was it again just Cas dislike for Benny?

\- No. Involved! As in involved sexually. Romantically. - Cas spat out through his teeth, his hands clenched into fists.

Dean couldn’t help himself, he started laughing. It all was just way too funny not too.

All of a sudden Cas was crossing the room, slamming Dean back against the bed mattress, pinning him down but still keeping their bodies apart.

\- It’s not funny, Dean. - Cas sounded furious, his eyes blazing sending a chill run down Dean’s spine.

\- No. He was interested but he soon learned that all I have on mind is you and only you. - Dean swallowed, all laughing gone.

\- Did you want to? - Cas was searching his eyes with such intensity that it seemed like Dean’s eyes were holding the key to the most secret things of the universe.

\- No. He’s attractive… - Cas grip on his wrists tightened just a bit, his jaw locking. - He’s attractive and all but as I said, the only thing on my mind was you. He understood it quickly. Accepted it. -

Cas was staying still, still searching Dean’s eyes and Dean let him, gazing right back with all his walls down.

Finally there seems something to break inside Cas, the tense look disappearing, leaving him looking tired. He tried to push himself back up but Dean locked his arms around Cas, pulling him back down.

\- Were you jealous? I didn’t know that Angel’s could get jealous. Sexy. - Dean murmured against Cas’ lips before finally kissing him slowly.

\- You’re an idiot. - Cas grumbled out before leaning deeper into their kiss.

\- Your idiot. - Dean couldn’t help the smile pulling on his lips, letting his hands room over Cas' back.

Cas just rolled his eyes before capturing Dean’s lips back into kiss, no more sweet and playful but now fierce with burning passion.

And Dean couldn’t complain, he missed Cas, a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for still reading


End file.
